lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
List of Items To Get At Area 51
This will be a list for any weapons, artifacts, devices or otherwise acquirable objects located and contained at Area 51. This list will be written in a clinical, sophisticated and direct dialect similar to the entries written by the SCP Foundation. The only exception to this rule will be any text written in between brackets. #A copy of the video game Minecraft 2. #A copy of the video game Half-Life 3. #A napkin that can remove 100% of all bacteria on any surface. #A toothpaste container that is said to be approved by 10/10 orthodontists. #Copies for the fifth through twelfth installments in the Shrek film franchise. #The meaning of life. #The meaning of death. #A fully-functioning official Club Penguin server. #A fully-functioning official Miiverse server. #An audio file of Morgan Freeman reciting every book that is part of the Holy Bible. #That bread. #Cannabis that can be purchased from any dollar store. (this is the dollar store, how good can it be?) #A yellow road sign that says "ROAD WORK AHEAD" in black font. (uh, yeah, I sure hope it does) #A truck that, when viewed from the right side, triggers any nearby video game in the Pokémon series to instantly place the character Mew in the player's possession. #A set of instructions on how to unlock the character Luigi in the video game Super Mario 64. #A set of instructions on how to unlock the character Waluigi in the video game Super Mario 64 DS. #Any form of physical proof that the character Waluigi can and will become a playable character in any future entry in the Super Smash Bros. video game series. #A USB drive containing a sentient chr file. The file calls themselves Monika and may express romantic interest in her rescuer. #Any machine or technological formula for providing Monika with a physical form. #Belle Delphine's bathwater: Deluxe edition. #A Blu-Ray disc entitled The Snyder Cut, with crude yet detailed Sharpie illustrations of the following fictional characters: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Steppenwolf, and Darkseid. #Any merchandise for LEGO Dimensions Year 3. #An mp4 file with a commercial for a restaurant specializing in Chinese cuisine. #At least one key, keycard or access code made to access Area 52, which is hypothesized to contain more devastating artifacts. #The six Infinity Stones. NOTE: None of them will function. This is because they are existing outside of their original universe, and thus, per the physics of Infinity Stones, have their power inaccessible. #The seventh Infinity Stone. Its name, alongside its properties and purpose, are unknown. #A DVD depicting the events of the Bible, starring Will Smith as Jesus Christ and Morgan Freeman as God. #A magical spell that, although not complicated to understand, is incredibly difficult to counteract. (a simple spell but quite unbreakable) #Harambe. A sentient, omnipresent gorilla that was thought to be assassinated in 2016. #A set of instructions on how to, in the video game Minecraft, create a Glowstone portal and use a Water Bucket to provide a means of access to the Heaven dimension. #A sample of the juice of an unidentified fruit, a sauce with unknown ingredients, a proportionally minimal sample of salad dressing, at least two ice cubes, a human wrist and a proportionally minimal sample of "flexing". (juice, sauce, a little bit of dressing, ice, wrist, a little bit of flexing) #An indestructible fursuit. #Someone's father. It is said that he was captured by the soldiers designated to Area 51 seven years ago, just as he attempted to purchase milk and cigarettes from a local gas station. #The fourteenth reason why. #A disease called Ligma. #Any civilian that could be categorized as a member of the Sugondese people. #Updog, a substance known to have a distinct scent that can be recognized specifically as Updog by any sentient lifeform. #The fourth Triforce, which is theorized to be the Triforce of Kindness. #A scroll that reveals an unspeakable, notably horrific fact about the functionality of the universe. (the Scroll of Truth). #The option to use "dark mode" on the website LMMCU Wiki. #An unlimited supply of Mountain Dew, Doritos, Tide Pods, corn flakes and microwaves spoons, all of which are known to be popular snacks. #An infinity dollar bill. #Ram Ranch cowboys. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:2019 Category:September Category:Lists Category:Memes